Your biggest fan
by Kycklingk
Summary: Tugger gets a Christmas gift, but who's it from? Super fluffy, enjoy!


**I saw Cats on Broadway last night and it was amazing.**

 **So I thought I might just post my super fluffy holiday-oneshot. It is really fluffy, you have been warned!**

 **Please review or send me a pm, but of course I am super happy only that you are reading it.**

Tugger almost stumbled over something as he left his den. He looked down and saw a neatly wrapped present laying on the ground. It was the morning _before_ Christmas. 'Maybe someone couldn't wait?' he thought with a smirk. He looked around but couldn't see anyone so he shrugged his shoulders and picked up the package. There was a small card fastened on it and he read it to himself.

To: Tugger

From: "Your biggest fan"

'Oh Etcetera' he thought feeling smug. He knew the kitten had more than one soft spot for him. He started unwrapping the gift and got surprised when it contained a pair of new fingerless gloves. And quite expensive ones as well. His old ones were getting a bit worn out but he didn't expect such a nice gift from the kitten. He tried them on and they fitted, well, like gloves. He smiled. 'She must have snatched these somewhere exclusive' he thought and hoped she wouldn't get in trouble.

He usually didn't seek out the kittens, they came to him but he decided to surprise them. He walked over to the clearing and found them before they had spotted him. He sneaked up behind Etcetera and put his gloved paws over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered seductively into her ear. She let out a high pitched shriek, grabbed his paws and turned around.

"Tugger! Oh you've got new gloves, where did you get them?" she asked and Tugger got caught off guard but quickly pulled himself together.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" he said and pouted his lips. But his mind couldn't stop thinking about who else it could be. "Your biggest fan", it had been written with quotation marks, 'Could it be someone-' he got interrupted in his thought process.

"Tugger, a word?" asked Munkustrap with a voice that actually didn't ask. Tugger let out a sigh and followed his brother who had already started walking again.

"What did I do?" asked Tugger with another sigh and his brother stopped surprised.

"You haven't done anything and that's the problem" said Munk with a knowing look. Tugger just looked at him confused. "You were supposed to fix a Christmas gift for dad this year" Munk explained.

"Ooh that" said Tugger and looked away. He had forgotten.

"Since I knew you wouldn't remember it I took matters into my own hands and fixed something for him" said Munk smugly.

"Hey! How do you know I haven't fixed anything?" said Tugger trying to look hurt.

"Well, have you?" asked Munk raising an eyebrow.

"No" Tugger looked down. He felt like a kitten getting scolded by his parent.

"I thought so" he said. "It's ok, I just want you to wrap it up, could you do that?" Tugger just shot him an irritated look. Munk raised his eyebrows demanding an answer.

"Fine" said Tugger. "Where is it?"

"Over here" said Munk with a smile, obviously pleased with himself. He opened an old refrigerator and pointed to some kind of gift basket. "Just arrange it and put a ribbon on it or something" said Munk and turned around. "By the way, nice gloves Tugger" he said before leaving.

Tugger turned around looking after his brother but he was already gone. He could have sworn the remark was sarcastic, 'Did he know who gave them to him?'. Tugger swore to himself. He found the Christmas gift ridiculous, he would have come up with something much better. In fact that was what he had said when they discussed it, and that was how he had ended up with the task in the first place. He let out a deep sigh. He lifted up the basket and saw another neatly wrapped gift behind it. 'That's weird' he thought. He could have sworn that it wasn't there when they opened the refrigerator and Munk showed him the basket. It was like it had appeared from thin air. Tugger shrugged his shoulders. 'It probably just fell out of the basket' he thought and lifted it up. He read the note that came with it.

To: Tugger

From: An old friend

No quotation marks this time. He opened it and out fell a brand new collar. He let his paw wander up to the one around his neck. He really loved that collar but he couldn't deny that it had seen better days. He had even swallowed his pride and asked Jenny to patch it up for him when it broke last time. The new collar felt nice in his paws, the leather a bit stiff still but he could feel that it would get softer from wearing it. He carefully took of his old one and replaced it with the new. It felt differently and a bit stiff but it fitted him perfectly, like it had been specially made for him.

'An old friend?' he thought. He didn't have that many close friends. He had been closer with Bombalurina and Mistoffelees when they were kittens but now he mostly hung around with his fan club or with Munk when he needed him for something. 'Could it be Munk though?' he thought. He had apparently been up to some gift shopping and they were close friends even though he more often thought about them as brothers. 'But why wouldn't he just write, from Munk?' Tugger thought confused, but shook his head. He started arranging and wrapping up the gift basket and decided to go ask him when he brought the basket.

"Thank you Tugger, that looks decent" said Munk when he delivered the basket and Tugger rolled his eyes. "I see you've got a new collar to match the gloves, is there someone special you're trying to impress?" Munk inquired with a grin.

"Ehm.. eh, no" said Tugger confused. "They were a gift" he said not knowing what to make out of his brothers amused look.

"Oh a gift! And from-" Munk started but Alonzo came up to Tugger and tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, oh nice collar Tugger, anyway could you help me with the Christmas tree?" he asked.

"You two go ahead" said Munk. "I'll come help you later" Tugger looked from his brother to Alonzo wondering what happened. 'Was he helping Alonzo while Munk took a break?' That didn't sound anything like how things usually went, but Alonzo was already on his way so Tugger just followed him.

They both struggled with the Christmas tree for almost an hour before they had dragged it to the centre of the clearing and propped it up so it didn't risk falling over. Tugger stopped to catch his breath from the effort, but was pleased with the result. He liked Christmas and there was no Christmas without a tree.

"I know the queens are working on decorations, I'll go get them" said Alonzo and turned away leaving Tugger alone with the tree. He turned back to look at the tree again and frowned his eyebrows when he saw something underneath it. He leaned down and picked up another neatly wrapped Christmas gift. This one was a bit bigger but had a note just like the others.

To: Tugger

From: A secret admirer

'This was interesting' thought Tugger and smiled. He tore open the gift and looked at a new belt. It was nothing short of perfect for him and as he let it slip through his paws he could feel the quality of the leather matched the other two gifts. 'Actually, it matched the other two gifts in all ways' he thought. It was a set, and by the looks of it, it had been made especially for him. Tugger quickly opened up and took off his belt, feeling exposed for a second before he put the new one on. He hooked his paws into the belt and grinned. It looked almost too good. He remembered that he hadn't seen the collar on yet and headed for his own den to see the whole outfit in his mirror.

He entered his den going straight for the mirror but stopped as he reached it. In front of the mirror on the floor stood another gift, wrapped just like the others and with a bigger note on it.. He picked it up and read it.

To: Tugger

From: "your biggest fan", an old friend, a secret admirer… and maybe more?

All the gifts were from the same cat. Tugger stopped to think about who it could be. 'Surely not Bomba' he thought, and definitely not Munk. 'Could it..?' he thought confused. He opened the gift as he kept on thinking. Out came a new bandana and as he folded it out he could see that it was embroidered with his name _The Rum Tum Tugger._ When he turned it over some sparkling glitter fell to the floor and Tugger's eyebrows went up in surprise. And a grin from ear to ear followed. He turned to the door and went out to find the one cat he knew sparkled.

Tugger burst open the door to Mistoffelees den and stopped when he saw the other tom looking up at him surprised. Misto stood up but turned his gaze to the ground, drawing circles with his foot on the floor.

"Hi Tugger, your new outfit seems to fit you well" he said and blushed.

"It is! Did you- how did you know my size?" he interrupted himself as the question popped up in his head.

"Munk helped me with-" Misto started.

"Munk! I knew it.." Tugger mumbled and clenched his fist, feeling the fabric of the glove he wore. He looked up with a smile again.

"Do you..ehm, like them?" said Misto daring a look at the other tom.

"I love you-, I mean them" said Tugger blushing and looking at the floor.

"Oh" was all Misto could say. Tugger took a deep breath and looked up. He reached out his paw and took Misto's in his, looking him in the eyes.

"I love them" he said with emphasis and let his other paw stroke down Misto's chin, tipping his head back a little. "I didn't know you consider yourself my biggest fan?" he said with a grin, cocking one eyebrow.

"I guess it takes a _Rum Tum Tugger_ to ignore the sarcasm quotation marks" Misto said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it takes a Magical Mr. Mistoffelees to deceive himself into believing it's not true" said Tugger with a smirk. And before Misto could answer him he pulled him closer and kissed him. "Merry Christmas Misto" he said when he broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Tugger".


End file.
